Plug in Baby
by The Zetas are coming
Summary: So you remember when Matt was telling an interviewer that "Plug in Baby" could be about whatever you wanted? Well, I couldn't think of a better name for this story, and since it's about... whatever... I named it - drum roll, please - Plug in Baby.


**A/N: Gosh, I've hit such a gigantic, brick wall, and I'm so stuck, it's not even funny. I've got this urge—a twitch—to write. But I have absolutely no STINKIN' IDEA! *tear* Bear with me, my good friends. Bear with me.**

"Come on, Chris… ple-e-e-ase?" Matt begged.

"Yeah, we just wanna look out the window," Dom pouted along with him.

_I'm surrounded by a bunch of kids_, Chris thought to himself. "Fine. But!" he shouted when he saw they were about to do some sort of a dance. "Only one time, ok?"

"Yes! Come on, Dom!" Matt grabbed the blonde by the wrist and dragged him to the stairs.

"You know there's an elevator, over here right?" Chris called after them. It was too late.

They had been pestering him because they'd been wanting to up to the top story of the hotel they were currently staying in. And even with much practice – being a dad of five, and all – he still couldn't resist the puppy dog face. That was one of the many reasons he had gone to a Justin Beiber concert._ Not_ because he had wanted to.

Pressing the button to go up, he immediately heard the soft _ding _the elevator and was surprised when the doors opened right away. At was a large building – at 9 stories tall – and he'd figured it take a while for the busy elevator to finally get to him.

He pondered it that a bit on the way up, before deciding that it was a silly thing to sit and think about, and began to wonder what Kelly and the kids were doing.

Kelly was probably wishing she had him there to help with the 5 children that were constantly getting into trouble. His phone rang then. _Kelly_, read the caller ID. "Hey babe," he answered.

"Hey. Do you know where Ava's Beiber t-shirt is?" she asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't. Besides, I thought that was on her body at all times. How could she lose?" he joked.

His wife chuckled. "I have no idea. Anyways, how's it going there?"

Chris sighed. "Good, I guess. We just got here. As soon as we walked through the door, Dom and Matt had to go to the, and I quote, 'tippy-top'." The elevator _bing_ed once more, announcing the arrival, and the doors slid open with ease.

Kelly laughed. "You make sure they behave, ok?"

"I will. You ought to see their faces. They're absolutely fascinated." _What an understatement, _he thought. They were leaning over, their faces pressed against the windows, looking out as far as they could.

Back on the phone, Kelly snorted. "Ok well, you all be safe, alright?"

"We will. I'll call you later tonight. I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Bye," she hung up, and he stuck his phone in his back pocket.

"I love you too, man," Dom joked.

Matt was still looking out to the ground below. "You've got to come see this, Chwis!" he said, messing up in his haste to get the words out.

Chris did as the other man wanted, looking out the window. He couldn't see what all the excitement was about. "Yup," was all he said.

"No, Chwis," Matt stuttered again, "look! Isn't it cool? We're so high up!"

"Yes Matt, I see. Can we go to our room now? I'm exhausted," he complained.

"Oh, come on. Just a few more minutes," the blue-haired man begged.

"Matt, you've seen all you can see. Let's just go."

"Fine," he pouted. "Aren't you going to take the stairs?" he asked, confused.

"…Don't judge me," he muttered, pressing the button. On the way down, he counted the number of times he had to let people on and off. 4 to get on, 3 to get off. He was fighting sleep the entire time.

He finally got down to his room and unlocked it quickly, looking forward to lying down for a while after the long plane ride. There was a note on the kitchen table for him.

_Chris,_

_We decided we'd go back up and look out the window again. We'll be down in a while. _

_P.S. I know how tired you are, but it's your turn to sleep on the floor_

_Dom xx _

Chris sighed and walked over to the beds, plopping down on the closest one.

_Your turn to sleep on the floor_ be darned.


End file.
